opend6fandomcom-20200214-history
D6 Links
Go here for General RPG links and resources * Go here for OpenD6 Communities, living and passed * Go here for Mirrors for the OpenD6 books * Go here for D6 Conversions documented on the wiki or List of D6 Conversions without their own page The links are courtesy of Lee Torres from the now defunct WEG Fan Site (WEGFanSite D6 Resources). The current idea is to move relevant links/systems to their own pages like was done with D6 X-Com, and place homebrew in the Homebrew category or proper "List of Homebrew"-page. D6 conversions should be moved to Games and systems published by Game studios are to be placed under Category:Settings, Category:3rd Party Material and Category:OpenD6_Variant. The idea is to keep the wikia structured in a sensible way. More at Open D6 Wikia Editing Guidelines. ='Links reviewed in 2018:'= West End Games links: *'The Rancor Pit' *Star Ascension OpenD6-based, free *Understanding D6 Gaming D6 related pages * Final Sword Productions producer of D& Epic System * The Outlands D6 Resources Page Some compiled D6 resource info. http://boryla.tripod.com/gaming/d6.htm * The Mighty Mutt Squad Page A detailed D6 Star wars campaign setting with plenty of crossover materials including Aliens, Predators, Star Trek and much more. http://web.archive.org/web/200805121...muttsquad.com/ * The Astrogation Site Mainly SW but has some interesting Robotech conversions on it. http://www.angelfire.com/me3/swgame/ * Ugavine's D6 & Star Wars D6 links ='Not reviewed links:'= D6 Homebrew systems Age of Enlightenment - A heroic fantasy D6 game http://www.northernmountains.com/hd6/aoe_toc.htm Also http://wayback.archive.org/web/20151213064527/http://www.northernmountains.com/hd6/aoe_toc.htm Aliens D6 http://web.archive.org/web/200112021...ens/index.html Appleseed D6 - D6 Legend based in Masamune Shirow's Cyberpunk World of Appleseed http://appleseedd6.tripod.com/ Artemis' Xena and Hercules RPG - Dedicated to the WEG Herc/Xena RPG. http://imperialbathhouse.xenaholic.com/hxrpg.html Babylon 5 D6 Floyd C. Wesel's excellent adaptation http://www.mediafire.com/?yy0rimjwt2d Battlestar Galactica D6 http://web.archive.org/web/200110261...tar/index.html Dark Night of Space Information and support http://www.finalswordproductions.com/ D6 Darkstar Original science fiction RPG http://miek.us/darkstar_setting.pdf D6&D6, The D6 system for fantasy based loosely on D&D. http://www.multimania.com/d6rpg/ Archived link: ☀http://wayback.archive.org/web/20011227034223/http://www.multimania.com/d6rpg/IntroG.htm Better Archived link: ☀http://wayback.archive.org/web/20050211232729/http://membres.lycos.fr/d6rpg/ DCUEvolution http://www.dcuevolution.com/index.php DCU Universe DCU primarily http://www.aric-dacia.com/index.html Doctor Who D6 http://web.archive.org/web/200110261...who/index.html Evil Dead D6 Role-playing in the World of the Evil Dead Trilogy http://evildeadd6.tripod.com Fading Suns D6 http://fsd6.wikidot.com/rules Gamma World D6 http://gameworld.thesnakefarm.com/gamma/ Greg Costikyan Official site of one of the first D6 architects http://www.costik.com Griffon's Aerie http://griffonpubstudio.com/ Hellboy D6 http://gameworld.thesnakefarm.com/hellboyrpg.php He-Man and the Masters of the Universe D6 http://dagarthorn.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=eternia Hyperspace Crossroads http://web.archive.org/web/200110260...901/index.html Into The Shadows RPG A Horror/Adventure RPG http://members.tripod.com/~into_the_shadows/ Mass Effect D6 http://www.bozark.com/mass/x/downloads.html Modern Magi D6 https://mywebspace.wisc.edu/ealderso...Magi-vs0.1.pdf Moon Wars Gregg Stafford's world of Glorantha using D6 http://www.pheasnt.demon.co.uk/moon.htm Neverwhere D6 Modern fantasy role-playing based on Neil Gaiman's Neverwhere http://NeverwhereD6.tripod.com Prime Directive D6 Conversion http://www.lightsabre.co.uk/roleplay...Conversion.pdf Prime Directive D6 Conversion http://www.farsightgames.com/#/news-...tes/4530733944 Rangers D6 - Christian Conkle's Rangers, a precursor to Lightspeed http://www.mecha.com/~conkle/rangers/index.html * Septimus Quickstart Rules ShadowRun D6 by the Mana Brothers http://www.fortunecity.com/tattooine...h/134/srun.htm Space 1889 D6 by the Mana Brothers http://www.fortunecity.com/tattooine...h/134/1889.htm Starcraft D6 Role-playing in the World of Starcraft http://starcraftd6.tripod.com/ StarGate SG-1 by John Tynes http://johntynes.com/revland2000/rl_sg0.html StarGate SG-1 (PDF) http://gameworld.thesnakefarm.com/stargatesg1.php Starship Troopers D6 http://www.mediafire.com/?hzzznxjlcyk Star Trek D6 http://web.archive.org/web/200110261...rek/index.html Star Wars D6 Legend http://miek.us/jedi_companion.pdf Archived link:☀http://wayback.archive.org/web/20120829220933/http://miek.us/jedi_companion.pdf http://wayback.archive.org/web/20120829220933/http://miek.us/jedi_companion.pdf Sword Wars Homebrew fantasy using the D6 system http://web.archive.org/web/200503090...ele/sword.html Talespin D6 Sourcepage http://www.talespinsourcepage.i8.com/introduction.htm The D6 Webring Webring for all that is D6 http://p.webring.com/hub?ring=d6system The Mana Brothers D6 System Pages http://web.archive.org/19991005020354/www.fortunecity.com/tattooine/zenith/134/d6.htm The Matrix Role-Playing Game The great D6 System applied to an awesome genre http://thematrixfreerpg.tripod.com/ Transformers D6 http://dagarthorn.proboards.com/inde...trnsfrmrsrules Transformers D6 http://web.archive.org/web/200510251...0/contents.htm Underworld D6 Using D6 Legend http://miek.us/underworld_rpg.pdf Category:Community Category:Needs Update Category:D6 Conversion